<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad by ShikiDark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067018">Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark'>ShikiDark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, mcm, naruto - Freeform, sns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La época navideña llegó a Konoha y con ella las festividades y preparaciones para celebrar el 25 de diciembre. Las discusiones entre hermanos no podían faltar y las peleas típicas de cada día no respetaban noche buena, pero… Todos debían ser buenos niños porque Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es mía.</p><p>One shot. AU. Humor. Romance. MCM. SNS. Fluff. Shone ai</p><p>Parte del reto anual de fics MCM. Agosto: condición random: Que en medio del sexo/besuqueo/escena caliente, uno de los dos grite de espanto porque se le quema algo en la estufa.</p><p> </p><p>N/A: Lo tenía pensado subir en navidad, o sea diciembre de 2020, pero estaba escribiendo un short fic para un intercambio navideño del grupo shhh narusasu sasunaru. Perdón y aunque tarde: Espero que haya tenido Felices fiestas :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One shot: Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad</p><p> </p><p>Charasuke siempre había amado la navidad. Le encantaban los regalos y le hacía mucha ilusión esperar a Santa Claus. Creció con los cuentos de su madre sobre ser un niño bueno si quería recibir algo. Mas, en algún punto se dio cuenta que bastaban las buenas acciones de su gemelo y era en esa época en la que agradecía su obsesión por cumplir reglas. Si pese a ser un niño travieso le traían siempre lo que quería, eso significaba que Santa los veía a Sasuke y a él como un paquete. Estaban perfectamente equilibrados. Sasuke se portaba bien todo el año y él hacía travesuras 364 días para nivelar. Ambos se portaban bien en Noche Buena y Santa los ponía en su lista de niños buenos. Era su método infalible. Cada vez que llegaba esa época, Itachi no podía evitar recordar con gracia aquellos días en los que sus hermanitos se peleaban por ese mismo asunto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unos pequeños gemelos Uchiha de tan sólo cuatro años estaban sentados en la alfombra dibujando. Cada quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo para la carta que enviarían a Santa Claus. Su madre les había explicado que tenían que escribir correctamente lo que querían para navidad, al no ser capaces de escribir palabras grandes o complicadas se ayudaban con dibujos. El mayor de los morenos quería tomates. Escribió la palabra y dibujó grandes tomates rojizos y a sí mismo entre ellos. Por su lado su hermano estaba intentando escribir “chocolate” sin mucho éxito. Tenía errores y su dibujo tenía más similitud con un pedazo de madera de color marrón que de una barra de chocolate. Además no era lo único que querían pedir a Santa. También querían juguetes. Varios juguetes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Sasuke préstame el color rojo ―pidió Charasuke intentando sujetar el crayón de dicho color antes de que el otro respondiera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No ―respondió el otro sujetando el crayón en su mano llevándoselo contra el pecho para ocultarlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Comparte! ―ordenó Charasuke haciendo un puchero con molestia por aquellas palabras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No, lo estoy usando ―se negó de manera firme mientras se hacía para atrás no queriendo dárselo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Tienes que hacerlo o Santa no te traerá nada ―advirtió el menor de los azabaches mientras se cruzaba de brazos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Tú no mereces nada! ―gritó el mayor mientras sujetaba la hoja donde Charasuke hacia su lista y la rompía en dos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Eres malo! ―reclamó el otro con lágrimas en los ojos al ver su lista siendo destruida―. No te traerán nada por malo ―dijo mientras sujetaba la lista de Sasuke y la rompía también.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esa acción no iba a quedar sin respuesta, así que Sasuke contraatacó sujetándole el cabello a su hermano. Éste, entonces, comenzó a morderle la mano que tenía cerca. Estuvieron pegándose un rato hasta que el escándalo de su pelea atrajo la atención de su hermano mayor, quien estuvo en su cuarto leyendo sus libros favoritos. Se había ido a ese sitio para tener tranquilidad y hacer su lectura en paz. Mas, de vez en cuando salía de allí para ver que sus hermanitos no estuvieran haciendo algo peligroso mientras sus padres no estaban. Al llegar a la sala los vio a ambos llenos de papeles rotos, golpes y lágrimas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ―preguntó con voz firme sin llegar a ser un grito, pero siendo igual de atemorizante que uno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Nii-san! ―gritaron los menores antes de mirarse entre sí con enojo―. ¡Él se portó mal! ―acusaron señalándose mutuamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Por qué estaban peleando? ―cuestionó con suavidad mientras se acercaba a ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De inmediato los menores corrieron hacia su hermano y lo abrazaron hasta donde llegaban por su estatura. Estaban frustrados porque su gemelo le rompió su lista y encima veían venir un regaño por estar peleando. Comenzaron a llorar más fuerte haciendo difícil que se les entendiera lo que querían decir. Itachi tenía ocho años. No era mucho mayor que ellos, pero mientras sus padres estaban, él debía cuidar de los gemelos. Sabía bien que ellos tendían a pelearse mucho por varias cosas pequeñas. Así que no era difícil reconciliarlos. Sólo debía hablarles con suavidad y ellos mismos comenzarían a pedir perdón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡Sasuke no me quiere prestar el color rojo y rompió mi lista para Santa! ―reclamó Charasuke estando abrazado a Itachi en el brazo derecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Él ni siquiera recibirá un regalo ―acusó el mayor de los gemelos―. Se portó mal todo el año.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Santa me traerá mis regalos porque soy bueno hoy ―se defendió el otro sacándole la lengua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi oyó atentamente a ambos. Entendía que ambos se habían equivocado. Bien sabía que Charasuke era travieso, pero dudaba que sus padres le dejaran sin regalos sólo por unas travesuras pequeñas. Comer uno o dos dulces de más antes de la cena no ameritaba semejante castigo. Sin embargo, tampoco debía alentar que se comportara mal. Al menos hasta que creciera y madurara un poco, el método de premio y castigo tenía que servir para evitar que hiciera algo tonto. Tomando aire para pensar cómo explicarles a los gemelos que estaban portándose mal comenzó el “regaño”.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Charasuke ―llamó el mayor de los tres mirando al mencionado―. Debes ser un niño bueno todo el año, no sólo el último día.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Pero en los cuentos de navidad los niños se portan mal y si hacen algo bueno en noche buena Santa le da sus regalos ―reclamó con un puchero―. Tú lo dijiste cuando mamá nos leyó aquel cuento: “No tiene sentido ser bueno todo el año si basta con serlo sólo un día para ser perdonado” ―repitió lo mejor que pudo la frase de su hermano.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi se maldijo a sí mismo por decir aquella observación en voz alta. Se recordó a sí mismo que la próxima vez no subestimaría la memoria de sus hermanos menores. Ahora caía en cuenta que sus propias palabras habían dado una impresión equivocada a Charasuke. Podía ser pequeño, pero era bastante terco. Si lo sabría él. Le costó horrores enseñarle los colores, pues el menor siempre les ponía un nombre de su invención y se negaba a hacerle caso. Le repetía una y otra vez que el nombre de cierto color era “rojo” y el menor insistía en que era color “manzana”. Lo mismo le sucedió con los números y las letras, no tenía idea de donde había salido tan terco y desobediente. Juró que si encontraba el motivo o al responsable se encargaría de reclamarle el haber hecho a su hermano así. Sintiendo la insistente mirada de los gemelos sobre su persona decidió regresar a la realidad y responder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Quise decir que los niños que son malos todo el año no merecen regalos ―dijo creyendo que todo estaba explicado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Pero los cuentos dicen que el espíritu navideño es perdonar ―contraatacó el menor―. Noche de paz, noche de amor ―cantó alegremente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi maldijo por segunda vez para sus adentros. El niño tenía sólo cuatro años, no debería ser tan bueno rebatiendo. Aunque presentía que su hermanito lo hacía sin quererlo. Sólo estaba repitiendo los cuentos que le habían leído sus padres. Les reclamaría a ellos leerles cuentos que usaban en su contra. Se sintió acorralado y sin respuestas. ¿Cómo decirle que debía portarse bien todo el año sin arruinar el espíritu de perdonar al prójimo? Si decía que no existía el perdón, sus hermanos seguirían peleados. Debían perdonarse, pero sin malacostumbrarse a salirse con la suya con un “lo siento”. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Exacto es noche de paz, noche de amor ―repitió el mayor mientras abrazaba fuertemente a sus hermanos―. Por eso deben portarse bien ―dijo Itachi y viendo que Charasuke iba a abrir la boca―. Todo el año, pero si se portan mal incluso hoy, no tendrán nada, ¿entendieron? ―preguntó apresurado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No muy convencidos los gemelos se miraron entre sí y luego a Itachi antes de asentir. Se dieron las manos entre ellos en señal de tregua y volvieron a sus dibujos. Tenían que terminar a tiempo si querían que pusieran sus cartas en las medias de navidad. Sus padres les dijeron que debían hacerlas muy temprano o podrían perderse lo que querían. Itachi rápidamente se escapó de allí rumbo a su cuarto a buscar cuentos de navidad. Tenía que encontrar uno con el que su hermano dejara de salirse con la suya. Juraba que cuando encontrara uno se lo leería hasta el cansancio. Pasaron los años e Itachi se dio cuenta que todos los cuentos que intentaba usar para aleccionar a Charasuke terminaban con el menor interpretando todo a su conveniencia. Sólo agradecía que Sasuke fuera más serio al respecto y no fuera tan amante de los cuentos.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke por su parte nunca fue tan amante de esas tradiciones y más cuando maduró lo suficiente como para desprenderse de esas ilusiones. A los doce años ya tenía muy claro que no creía en un anciano gordo que se metía a las casas. De hecho, cuando tenía diez años tuvo una fuerte discusión con su gemelo por lo mismo. La diferencia de edad entre ellos era de tan sólo unos minutos. Dos para ser exactos, pero sus personalidades eran muy diferentes en varios aspectos. Comenzando por la madurez mental de cada uno. Mientras Sasuke era más serio y reservado, Charasuke era travieso y bastante ingenuo. El mayor solía suspirar con fastidio al pensar en alguien haciendo uso de la torpeza innata de su gemelo. No era el más astuto y a menudo se daba cuenta tarde de las segundas intenciones de otros. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía existir alguien así de idiota. De sólo recordar tan ridícula confrontación le daba ganas de golpearse a sí mismo y a su tonto hermano menor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Era nuevamente víspera de navidad y en el hogar Uchiha todos estaban preparándose para celebrarlo. Las decoraciones como de costumbre se mantenían llamativas y hermosas; luces brillantes, guirnaldas y muérdagos por todo el hogar se podían encontrar. Su madre las preparaba con mucha ilusión para su familia junto a una cena opulenta llena de manjares. Los menores ayudaban a Itachi con la decoración del árbol y la preparación de las galletas. Aunque los menores más parecían jugar con la misma que estar cocinando. Dado que, Charasuke tenía la manía de hacer bolitas de masa para arrojárselas a Sasuke. Éste al inicio lo ignoraba lo más posible. Mas, su paciencia tenía un límite que fue cruzado cuando algo de aquella masa pegajosa cayó en su pulcro cabello arruinándolo por completo (según él). Enojado volteó con el bol de masa y el cucharón en mano dispuesto a partirle ambos en la cabeza al otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―No puedes hacerme nada ―se burló el molesto azabache sacándole la lengua con descaro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¿Por qué no? ―cuestionó Sasuke avanzando lentamente hacia el otro. Listo para arruinar su cabello en venganza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Porque si no Santa te pondrá en la lista de los niños malos ―acusó con un tono serio y luego cambió a uno burlón―. Y tú ya debes estar en su lista por todas las cosas malas que has hecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―En primera, tú haces cosas peores que yo, como coquetearle a todas las niñas que ves ―rebatió el mayor de los gemelos mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y tono acusatorio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Sí, pero tú compensas lo que yo hago ―aseguró Charasuke con una sonrisa pícara―. Para Santa los dos somos uno. Si tú te comportas bien por ambos, yo también recibo regalos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―En segunda ―continuó el mayor ignorando la ridícula lógica del otro―. Santa no existe, son los papás los que dejan regalos debajo del árbol ―aseguró queriendo reventarle esa burbuja en la que vivía el otro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―¡No es cierto! ―gritó enojado Charasuke mirándolo de mala manera―. Santa no te traerá nada por decir mentiras sobre él ―comentó ofuscado cruzándose de brazos―. Mejor, serán más regalos para mí. Ese será tu castigo por mentiroso ―presumió caprichosamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Por favor ―replicó el moreno mayor rodando los ojos con fastidio―. Ya estamos grandes para creer en semejante tontería ―dijo acercándose a su hermano para sujetar el cuello de su ropa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>―Eres un tonto ―reclamó Charasuke poniéndose rojo del enojo―. Santa es real, es sólo que eres un amargado y no sabes disfrutar de la navidad ―reclamó mientras era sacudido levemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itachi había llegado a ver que se suponía que estaban haciendo sus hermanos menores. Bien sabía que dejarlos solos mucho tiempo sin supervisión significaba problemas. Al verlos, sin decir una palabra le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Sasuke. Al estar a espaldas de Charasuke, éste último era incapaz de verlo, pero su gemelo sí. Por ello, finalmente se decidió soltar la ropa de su torpe hermanito. Chasqueó la lengua con enojo y volvió a ponerse a revolver la masa de las galletas. Estaba enojado y frustrado por lo consentidor que era Itachi. Por cuenta propia se dio cuenta de lo inverosímil que era el relato de Santa Claus, pero por alguna razón lejos de su entendimiento, a sus padres y hermano mayor les hacía felices verlos ilusionados con cuentos de hadas. Sólo había un problema y era que él ya no creía en eso, pero le impedían abrirle los ojos a su idiota hermano. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Estuvieron al menos una semana sin dirigirse la palabra. Mucho tiempo para ambos, puesto a que siempre habían sido muy unidos. Para Sasuke era fundamental que ambos maduraran pronto. Y más cuando existían tipos como Orochimaru ofreciéndoles dulces a cada rato. Según él, era por el “espíritu navideño”, cosa que convencía a su goloso hermano de aceptar esos regalos. Empero, él bien sabía que un sujeto como ese tenía segundas intenciones con todos, especialmente con los niños. Por ello, solía fingir aceptar sus obsequios, para mantener cierta cortesía, pero luego los tiraba sin que nadie lo viera. El problema era convencer a su gemelo de hacer lo mismo. Temió por mucho tiempo que lo convenciera de acompañarlo a su casa o a un sitio lejano por sus obsequios. Para su suerte, pareció madurar un poco desde que comenzó su noviazgo con Menma.</p><p><em>“Es su novio, su problema de ahora en adelante”</em><em>.</em> Pensó Sasuke desligándose de las responsabilidades y dolores de cabeza que solía traer aquel torpe. Además él ahora tenía a Naruto como pareja y por ende su prioridad era darle una navidad bonita y romántica. Por adelantado sabía que su gemelo pasaría la cena de navidad con su propio novio y luego iría a saludar al resto de la familia juntos. Después de todo tenían que pasar a saludar a los Uchiha y a varios amigos, entre ellos maestros y vecinos con los que solían convivir. Su ventaja al ser tan poco social es que podía pasar su cena con Naruto, saludar a Charasuke, quien siempre iba a fastidiar a medianoche tras brindar y olvidarse del mundo hasta el otro día. Sasuke prefería la mañana del veinticinco para saludar a sus padres y hermano mayor. Le parecía irresponsable molestar a altas horas de la madrugada siendo que quizás ellos ya estuvieran durmiendo para ese momento. Mas había algo con lo que no contaba…</p><p>―¿Qué pondrás en tu carta para Santa Claus? ―preguntó Naruto mirándolo ilusionado.</p><p>Uchiha parpadeó un par de veces confundido por la pregunta. Sabía que su amado rubio era algo ingenuo y torpe, ―características que su <em>“querido”</em> cuñado le recordaba cuando intentaba burlarse de su relación con Charasuke―, pero si algo no se esperaba era esa pregunta. Ambos ya tenían dieciséis años, eran adolescentes con una brillante carrera con futuro en la universidad y en el caso del rubio, a presidente de la empresa de su familia. Por dicha razón, preguntar algo tan tonto e infantil lo sumió en un mutismo mientras intentaba procesar si era alguna clase de broma. No obstante, para el día de los inocentes aún faltaban unos días. Eso no podía ser. Se le quedó mirando sin emitir palabra esperando que su pareja le dijera algo como “<em>esto es una broma, Teme. Caíste”</em>. Empero, no parecía tener intenciones de hacer cosa semejante.</p><p>―¿Cómo dices? ―preguntó Sasuke queriendo confirmar si oyó mal o esperando que ya dijera que se trataba de una broma.</p><p>―Pregunté si ya hiciste tu carta para Santa ttebayo ―repitió mirándolo con mucha ilusión―. Este año he sido muy bueno con todos. Creo que merezco algo especial ―presumió con la mano en el pecho sintiéndose orgulloso por su comportamiento durante todo el año.</p><p>―Demasiado bueno diría yo ―replicó Sasuke cruzado de brazos algo ofendido por los problemas que aquello les había traído.</p><p>―No deberías dejarte llevar por comentarios de terceros ―aconsejó el rubio sabiendo de los problemas que tenía por los celos de su novio.</p><p>Sasuke era bastante desconfiado de las demás personas. Sólo se fiaba de su novio y de su gemelo, en gran parte porque los veía demasiado idiotas como para engañar a alguien. Su hermano podía ser coqueto y mujeriego, pero no era precisamente el mejor en engaños elaborados. Todas sus “<em>koneko-chan”</em> sabían desde el inicio que Charasuke no buscaba algo serio con ellas. Meterse o no en los juegos del moreno era decisión completamente suya. Las que no querían ser un ligue pasajero lo ignoraban o lo golpeaban como hacía por ejemplo, Sakura. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, por ello rechazó rotundamente al gemelo. Y hasta ahí quedó el asunto. No se volvió a tocar ese tema y quedaron como simples amigos. Naruto era un caso similar, pero ligeramente diferente. Él tenía amigos y amigas, siendo todos conscientes de que el rubio no buscaba nada romántico. Mas, pese a dejarles claro eso, había quienes no sabían cuando darse por vencidos.</p><p>―Si me dejara llevar por comentarios idiotas, habría terminado contigo antes de empezar a salir ―comentó Uchiha pasando su mano por el cabello del otro de manera cariñosa.</p><p>―De hecho lo intentaste ―le recordó mirándolo acusador―. Ibas a cambiarte de escuela cuando se rumoreaba que tenía novio ―dijo poniendo una sonrisita traviesa.</p><p>―Me habían ofrecido una mejor educación en una escuela superior a la nuestra ―argumentó con un leve sonrojo por el momento tan bochornoso que le hizo recordar―. Lo de tu noviazgo era pura coincidencia ―aseguró intentando no caer en su ridículo juego.</p><p>―Sí, claro. Qué casualidad ―dijo con un muy marcado sarcasmo antes de llevar sus manos detrás de su propia nuca―. Lo más gracioso es que el rumor era que tú eras mi novio ―agregó con una sonrisa divertida. Pues la mentira resultó ser verdad.</p><p>Uchiha se levantó del sofá no soportando más la vergüenza y fue a la cocina para fingir que prepararía té o algunos aperitivos. Claro que recordaba aquello. Se había sentido fatal durante días buscando una y otra vez alguna señal de quien era el novio de Naruto. Todo porque creyó que le mentía cuando le decía “no tengo novio”. Según toda la escuela ya había una pareja formada, pero siendo el mejor amigo del rubio se sintió ofendido de ser el último en enterarse. A eso le tenía que sumar la tristeza que sentía de saber que la persona que amaba estaría con alguien más. Estaba frustrado y creyó que evitar verse en la escuela lo solucionaría todo. Mucho tiempo después se enteró que su idiota gemelo inició y esparció el rumor de que Naruto estaba saliendo con él. Cuando le reclamó sólo recibió un “<em>No me lo agradezcas, hermanito. Tarde o temprano ustedes serían novios, sólo me adelante para quitarte a los rompe hogares”.</em> La peor parte es que no podía quejarse demasiado, pues le había funcionado. Sí, hubo quienes desistieron con el rubio al oír a Charasuke anunciar que Naruto era oficialmente su cuñado.</p><p>―Un rumor tonto e inventado por mi descerebrado hermano ―comentó Sasuke volviendo a la sala con bebidas y galletas.</p><p>―Fue con buena intención ―restó importancia Uzumaki antes de comenzar a comer algunas galletas.</p><p>―Lo bueno es que no pasaré noche buena soportándolo ―habló Sasuke mordiendo con enojo su galleta―. Ese idiota sigue repitiendo las mismas tonterías de cuando éramos niños; colgar calcetas, hacer galletas y cartas a Santa Claus ―enumeró sonando como todo un viejo cascarrabias―. ¡Debería madurar de una buena vez por todos los cielos! ―exclamó de muy malhumor.</p><p>―Seguro Santa le traerá muchos obsequios entonces ttebayo ―aseguró emocionado mientras alzaba su puño.</p><p>―Ay, Dobe ―dijo el moreno mirándolo burlón―. No me digas que eres tan estúpido de creer en ese viejo cuento ―bromeó no pudiendo creerse que hablara en serio.</p><p>―¿Qué tiene de malo creer en Santa Claus? ―preguntó el blondo mirándose ofendido y furioso.</p><p>―Sólo los idiotas y los niños creen en eso ―afirmó sin ninguna consideración―. Todos sabemos que es sólo una excusa para celebrar algo y gastar nuestro dinero en cenas caras y en fingir que nuestra familia nos importa algo una vez al año ―explicó con seriedad.</p><p>―¿Fingir querer a tu familia? ―interrogó el rubio deseando golpear a su novio allí mismo―. ¿Acaso me dices que todo lo que haces en navidad en falso?</p><p>―Seamos sinceros, Dobe ―llamó Uchiha antes de encogerse de hombros―. La mayoría de las familias no se ven durante todo el año, se ignoran, se pelean y calumnian entre sí, pero en esta época todos ponen sonrisas falsas y fingen olvidar que odian a sus familiares ―explicó Sasuke con un tono de voz bastante lúgubre.</p><p>Uzumaki se sintió ofendido por aquellas palabras. Le sorprendía que su pareja fuera capaz de hablar de esa manera teniendo una familia como la suya. El matrimonio Uchiha siempre lo había consentido y sus cuñados, eran muy atentos con Sasuke durante todo el año. ¿A qué venía esa amargura de que todo era falsedad? Lo entendería si fueran personas diferentes. Mas, por lo que los conocía, ellos eran buenas personas y bastantes cariñosos. Se sentía bastante ofendido por esa manera de hablar. Por ello, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Se abrigó y salió dando un fuerte portazo. No estaba dispuesto a oír más de la palabrería de su novio. No deseaba pelear con él y menos en esas fechas, por lo cual una retirada estratégica era la opción más razonable. Así evitaría disgustos o tragos amargos antes de la cena de esa noche. Caminó por la calle enfurruñado intentando enfriar la cabeza.</p><p>―Jo, jo, jo feliz navidad ―dijo un tipo vestido de Santa con una campana de mano y un bolso rojo en la otra.</p><p>―Feliz navi… ―dijo el rubio mientras rebuscaba unas monedas para donarle cuando vio de quien se trataba―. ¡Charasuke! ―gritó al reconocer a su cuñado―. ¿Qué haces vestido así?</p><p>―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó dando un pequeño giro para mostrarle el traje rojo hecho a la medida de su cuerpo―. Recolecto dinero para ayudar a las mascotas ―respondió tranquilamente.</p><p>―¿Qué? ―cuestionó sin entenderlo muy bien.</p><p>―¿Has visto que muchos hacen colectas para los niños o personas sin hogar? ―interrogó recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su cuñado antes de proseguir―. ¿Has visto que alguien se ocupe de los animales callejeros que son quemados por la pirotecnia? ―preguntó siendo respondido por una negación de parte del rubio.</p><p>―Vaya ―susurró sorprendido mirando como su cuñado tenía la bolsa a medio llenar―. No pensé que fueras tan animalista ―confesó sorprendido por ver al mujeriego número uno iniciando una causa así.</p><p>―La idea no es mía, pero un amigo me pidió ayuda ―comentó con desinterés―. Me siento chantajeado por las fotos ―dijo torciendo los labios.</p><p>―¿Cuáles fotos? ―preguntó curioso viendo como el moreno rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba unas cuantas fotografías―. ¡Dios bendito! ¿Qué demonios es esto? ―preguntó encolerizado y triste.</p><p>―El resultado de la pirotecnia ―explicó Uchiha tal y como se lo explicó su amigo―. ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar en donde terminan las véngalas, petardos y demás fuegos artificiales? ―cuestionó con tranquilidad―. Los arrojamos al aire y no nos fijamos donde caen. A veces caen aun encendidos sobre mascotas sin hogar y en los peores casos hay… ―se detuvo al sentir que iba a soltar una grosería―. Personas ―pronunció con esfuerzo debido al enojo contenido―, que encuentran divertido arrojárselo a las mascotas. Por eso estaba ayudando en la recolección de donaciones. Nunca me fije a donde iban a parar los cohetes que yo usaba y ahora siento la culpa devorarme ―confesó algo deprimido.</p><p>Kiba era un amigo en común de Charasuke y Naruto. El chico era conocido por su amor a los animales, después de todo, su familia tenía una veterinaria. Su madre y su hermana mayor era las encargadas de curar a los animales. ¿Quién mejor que ellas para atestiguar acerca de sus pacientes? La cantidad de mascotas heridas era alta. Desde aquellos que necesitaban gotas para tranquilizarse y no sufrir tanto estrés por la pirotecnia hasta aquellos cuyos dueños descuidados no se daban cuenta que sus mascotas creían que los petardos arrojados eran ramitas o pelotas. Las imágenes en las fotografías mostradas a Charasuke no eran nada comparado a lo que la veterinaria Inuzuka se enfrentaba año tras año. Quemaduras, mandíbulas sangrantes, ojos quemados y enceguecidos por explosiones muy cercanas a la retina. Sin embargo, esos animales tenían quien pagara por sus medicamentos.</p><p>El castaño no podía voltear la mirada al ver perros y gatos callejeros heridos. No sólo por algunos desafortunados accidentes, sino también por aquellos que con saña los usaban como objeto de sus perversiones. Sin nadie que los cuide o ayude, no era difícil para personas carentes de empatía forzar a los perros a morder petardos encendidos y hacerlos estallar en sus bocas. Sus dientes destrozados manchados de sangre quedaban en el suelo, mientras el pobre can aullaba de dolor. Siendo callejeros nadie los atendía. Estaban allí agonizando al no poder alimentarse por el dolor. En casos como aquellos no se sabía si era más piadoso darles una muerte rápida, pues haber sobrevivido a malvivientes se convertía en una auténtica tortura. Mas, siendo los medicamentos algo bastante caro, para ayudar a aquellos que estaban en la calle, necesitaba urgentemente donaciones o no podría salvarlos.</p><p>―¿Cuñado? ―preguntó Uchiha al no verlo delante suyo. Había bajado la mirada al ver nuevamente esas fotos. No podía soportarlas, pero era necesario para convencer a algunos tercos―. ¿Dónde fuiste? ―cuestionó volteando a todos lados.</p><p>―¡Rápido dame uno de esos trajecitos! ―gritó Naruto al Inuzuka sacudiéndolo con fuerza―. Esos peludos tendrán todo lo que necesitan, lo juro ttebayo ―prometió sin dejar de sacudir al otro.</p><p>Charasuke negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro al ver el entusiasmo del otro. Sin dudas conseguirían muchas donaciones con su ayuda. Kiba le había pedido ayuda a Uchiha por ser atractivo, no era tonto el castaño. Sabía que si un chico lindo como el moreno les pedía ayuda, eran capaces de dar hasta las tarjetas de crédito. No era lo ideal donar por intereses tan superficiales, pero entre el orgullo y su amor por los animales, el primero salía sobrando. Haría lo necesario por conseguir los insumos requeridos. Además no es como si Charasuke se hubiera opuesto. De su parte sabía que junto a Naruto estaban colaborando porque genuinamente se sentían mal por los animales. Podía vivir con eso en su conciencia. El dinero en sus manos podía ser en su mayoría por el atractivo de esos dos, pero el fin era lo primordial.</p><p>―¡Estoy listo ttebayo! ―afirmó Uzumaki vestido de reno mientras se unía a su cuñado en la calle atrayendo gente para donar.</p><p>―¡Bien! ―dijo el joven de ojos negros sonriendo divertido―. Creo que podrás recolectar mucho vestido así. Te ves adorable ―felicitó provocando un sonrojo en el otro.  </p><p>―Todo sea por la causa ttebayo ―aseguró con una enorme bolsa mientras y una campana al igual que la de Charasuke.</p><p>Entre ambos comenzaron a buscar llamar la atención de la gente. Con gusto explicaban la causa por la cual solicitaban las donaciones e invitaban a quienes quisieran pasarse a la veterinaria Inuzuka si deseaban adoptar. Claro que garantizaban presenciar a donde iba a parar su dinero donado. Para los más desconfiados les entregaban tarjetas con la dirección y horarios en los cuales atendía la madre de Kiba. Si deseaban acercarse a donar alimentos o conocían personas interesadas en adoptar podían acercarse. Siendo ambos chicos bastante carismáticos, no fue problema hacerse con la simpatía de los transeúntes. Empero, no todo era color de rosa. Hubo varias chicas y unos cuantos hombres que pararon con la intención de verlos a ellos. Y escuchaban sus explicaciones con el único fin de obtener sus números.</p><p>―Hola, pequeños ―saludó Orochimaru acercándose interesadamente―. ¿Qué están haciendo, mis niños? ―preguntó con aquel tono que siempre le ponía los pelos de punta a Naruto.</p><p>―No somos “tus niños” ―corrigió frunciendo el ceño con fastidio―. No vuelvas a decirnos de esa forma tan desagradable ttebayo.</p><p>―Estamos recolectando fondos ―respondió Uchiha mientras sonreía con la misma frescura de siempre―. ¿Viene de nuevo a donar? ―cuestionó con curiosidad.</p><p>―¿Cómo que “de nuevo”? ―interrogó el blondo mirando mal a aquel tipo de ojos amarillos.</p><p>―Ha venido a donar al menos tres veces hoy ―aseguró el moreno con una gran sonrisa―. Está siendo de mucha ayuda para los animales ―comentó Charasuke emocionado por la ayuda dada.</p><p>―¿Y por qué no dona todo lo que quiere donar de una sola vez? ―demandó saber Uzumaki notando las segundas intenciones de aquel hombre.</p><p>Nunca le había gustado Orochimaru. Era un vecino que conocía desde su infancia y si algo lo irritaba era como miraba a los Uchiha. Había comenzado por Itachi, pero éste sabia poner en su lugar al tétrico adulto sin ayuda de nadie. Tiempo después había fijado su atención en los gemelos Uchiha. Cada Halloween el hombre con cara de serpiente ahuyentaba a ciertos niños que llegaban a la puerta de su casa cumpliendo la tradición. Al principio no entendía la razón de tener esos favoritismos, pero al crecer tuvo fuertes sospechas de los motivos. Esa manera de dirigirse a los morenos era bastante peculiar. Sasuke prefería ignorarle, pero su cuñado siempre le seguía el juego. Se negaba a creer que Charasuke fuera tan despistado como para no ver las intenciones de Orochimaru, pero su novio le advirtió que no se confiara. Y viendo como le estaba dando tantas alas comenzaba a dudar de si estaba exprimiendo la billetera a aquella serpiente o realmente creía en su buena voluntad.</p><p>―Lo haría, pero necesito quien me acompañe para cargar tantas cosas ―siseó el mayor mirando al chico vestido de Santa provocando molestia en el Uzumaki.</p><p>―Sí ―asintió el moreno mientras miraba a su cuñado―. Ya me pidió ayuda más temprano, pero estoy recolectando fondos y no puedo dejar mi puesto ―explicó a modo de disculpa con el adulto.</p><p>―Es una pena ―dramatizó el hombre de ojos amarillos―. Si vinieras a mi casa terminaríamos más rápido y hasta podría invitarte a comer cosas “deliciosas” ―dijo relamiéndose los labios.</p><p>―¡Largo de aquí! ―ordenó Naruto frunciendo el ceño empujándolo por la espalda―. Ya donó, ya lo aceptamos. Puede irse a acosar a otros ―comentó con molestia.</p><p>―¿Y mi feliz navidad? ―preguntó Orochimaru intentando volver unos momentos con la excusa de saludar.</p><p>―Feliz navidad, inmundo animal ―saludó el joven de ojos azules antes de darle un empujón aun mayor al anterior haciendo trastabillar al mayor.</p><p>―Oye, cuñado ―llamó Uchiha mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada―. ¿No crees que estás atrayendo mala publicidad de esa manera? ―cuestionó señalando a los testigos de aquel arranque de ira.</p><p>―¡No es lo que piensan! ―aclaró de inmediato observando a las personas que lo miraban con cierto reproche―. Ese sujeto es malo, malo de verdad. Quiere comerse a los Uchiha como la serpiente que es ¡De verás! ―gritó intentando convencerles.</p><p>Las personas cambiaban, de la manera más discreta, de acera para no meterse en conflictos. No era precisamente una buena imagen ver a un adolescente empujando a un adulto mayor de esa manera tan brusca y desconsiderada. Aún peor cuando el “<em>pobre hombre</em>” sólo estaba donando tan generosamente para una noble causa. Uzumaki maldijo en sus adentros al hombre serpiente por orillarlo a dar semejante espectáculo. Siempre tenía ese disgusto cuando se trataba de ese sujeto. Lo peor es que su obsesión por los Uchiha no se detenía con nada ni nadie. Siempre encontraba nuevas maneras de fastidiarlo y le ponía de los pelos que siempre regresara con aquella pervertida y depravada sonrisa a intentar hacerle “algo” a su novio o cuñado. Lo que definitivamente termina con su paciencia era que los Uchiha eran demasiado confiados. Ambos dejaban a Orochimaru hacer o decir lo que quisiera porque según ellos “no podía hacerles nada”. Vaya par de hermanos. Un día terminarían en serios problemas por creerse reyes del mundo.</p><p>―Naru-chan ―llamó una voz muy conocida para el rubio. De inmediato se dio la vuelta para saludar a su interlocutor.</p><p>―¡Abuelo Hashirama! ―gritó alegremente acercándose al otro para saludarlo―. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ―cuestionó viendo de reojo a Madara parado cerca del castaño―. ¿Una cita? ―preguntó con picardía.</p><p>―Algo as… ―intentó decir el mayor siendo interrumpido por su acompañante.</p><p>―Nada de eso ―negó el azabache frunciendo el ceño advirtiendo que no permitiría ninguna indiscreción de parte del Senju―. ¿Por qué están haciendo el ridículo? ―cuestionó saludando a su nieto con un leve movimiento de su cabeza―. ¿Perdieron una apuesta acaso?</p><p>―La veterinaria Inuzuka me chantajeo emocionalmente con unas fotos y por eso acepté prostituirme en vía pública por unas monedas ―explicó Charasuke haciendo que las personas, incluyendo a sus conocidos, se les formara una mueca extraña.</p><p>―¡No te hice nada de eso, imbécil! ―reclamó Kiba desde el interior de la tienda abriendo la puerta antes de arrojarle un juguete masticable para perro a la cabeza―. Deja de hacernos ver como unos villanos sin corazón ―advirtió con el puño en alto.</p><p>El menor de los Uchiha lo decía para molestar, pues era bien sabido que era del tipo de persona que “torcía un poco la verdad”. Era como su actividad favorita del día crear malentendidos y causar reacciones inesperadas en quienes estaban cerca suyo. Mas, a Kiba no le hacía nada de gracia que el otro encontrara su diversión en hacer ver su colecta como una treta maliciosa. Admitía para sí mismo que usaba el atractivo de sus amigos para atraer la atención de otros, pero… ¡Joder! No quería que lo dijera de esa manera tan explicita. Aunque fuera triste, era cierto que los chicos atractivos no tenían dificultad en conseguir atención de los transeúntes. Madara arrugó el gesto por las palabras del menor mientras Hashirama reía por lo bajo. Tuvo la fuerte tentación de picar con su dedo a su acompañante, pero presentía que con su humor lo iba a golpear de intentarlo siquiera. Uzumaki tampoco tenía idea de qué hacer o decir ante esas frases tan… descuidadas. A falta de una mejor manera de definirlo.</p><p>―¿Qué se supone que hiciste ahora, Chara? ―preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha viendo fijamente a su nieto.</p><p>―Nada ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―. Estoy juntando dinero para los animales callejeros, nada más ―explicó siendo más sincero. Aunque frunció el ceño por esa manera desconfiada de verle que tenía su familiar.</p><p>―Supongamos que te creo eso ―comentó Madara acercándose a su nieto y dejando dinero en donde estaba recolectando las donaciones―. Seguro consigues mucho ―alentó con una pequeña sonrisa.</p><p>―Awww Maddy es tan lindo y tierno con sus nietos ―exclamó el Senju con las mejillas sonrojadas―. Son tan tiernos los Uchiha cuando se lo proponen.</p><p>―Abuelo ―llamó Naruto viéndolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza―. ¿La demencia senil de nuevo? ―interrogó mirándolo con extrañeza―. Ese puercoespín malhumorado no tiene nada de lindo ―señaló a Madara mientras se mostraba escéptico a creer esas palabras.</p><p>―No critiques que tú te pones más idiota de lo normal con Sasuke ―intervino Charasuke viendo la oportunidad de molestar a su cuñado―. Y te excitas cada vez que te insulta.</p><p>―¡No es cierto! ―negó de inmediato el aludido completamente avergonzado viendo a los mayores riéndose con poca discreción de él.</p><p>―¿Crees que no nos enteramos que una vez tuviste una erección por un <em>“Usuratonkachi</em>”? ―interrogó con una media sonrisa muy similar a las que solía hacer Sasuke.</p><p>―¡Maldito Teme! ―maldijo el blondo a su novio―. Le dije que no se lo contara a nadie.</p><p>―¿En serio sucedió? ―preguntó Madara señalando con el dedo índice al joven de ojos azules.</p><p>―Aparentemente sí ―respondió Charasuke sin darle mayor importancia―. Lo había dicho por decir, pero quien diría que a mi cuñado era tan… masoquista.</p><p>Uzumaki volvió a fruncir el ceño. Estaba muerto. Definitivamente su novio lo mataría por ventilar sus intimidades y más por ser Charasuke la causa. Ese tipo siempre sacaba de quicio a quien se le pusiera cerca. A veces creía que era un genio de la manipulación por hacer perder la compostura a los más serios y recatados. Y otras se veía como un perfecto idiota por sus comentarios o torpes palabras soltadas al aire. Era todo un misterio cuál de las dos era realmente. Sin embargo, dejó ese asunto de lado, ya que Hashirama también donó algo de dinero antes de seguir su camino junto a Madara. No sin antes advertirles que tuvieran cuidado al hablar con extraños. Era obvio que tenían que hablar con personas desconocidas para hacerlos donar, pero no eran niños que irían a casas o sitios peligrosos… Bueno, Naruto desvió un poco la mirada a su cuñado dudando de si él no se iría con alguna chica linda. Por si acaso… lo tendría vigilado.</p><p>―Oye, Chara ―llamó Uzumaki cuando entraron a la tienda tras dar por finalizada la recolección de donaciones―. ¿Tú hiciste tu carta a Santa Claus? ―preguntó curioso.</p><p>―¡Por supuesto! ―afirmó alegremente mientras se quitaba el traje de Santa―. Lo hice desde la mañana y también estuve decorando tu casa porque Menma no quería ponerle adornos y esas cosas. A pesar de que le avisé que cenaríamos juntos ahí ―se quejó guardando el traje de Santa.</p><p>―¡Sasuke Teme tampoco tiene mucho espíritu navideño! ―se quejó mientras también se quitaba la botarga de reno dejándose sólo su ropa normal que se encontraba debajo del disfraz.</p><p>―¿Pelearon? ―preguntó Uchiha viendo al otro de reojo. Charasuke caminó hasta la parte trasera de la veterinaria para pedirle a Kiba unas bebidas para él y Naruto.</p><p>―No ―negó Uzumaki siguiéndolo y cuando estuvo cerca aceptó la bebida ofrecida por el otro―. Me fui antes de que iniciáramos alguna discusión. Tú sabes cómo nos ponemos al pelear ―explicó sentándose en los sofás ubicados en la sala de espera que tenía la veterinaria.</p><p>―Seguramente mi hermano va a preparar todas tus comidas favoritas para la cena ―dijo sonriendo antes de abrir su botella y llevársela a la boca para beber de la misma―. Es muy orgulloso, pero si saliste de esa manera y no te siguió debe ser porque el muy tonto cree que lo arruinó contigo ―explicó Charasuke.</p><p>―¿Tú crees? ―cuestionó Uzumaki bebiendo también de su botellita―. Para mí que sólo se molestó conmigo y espera que vaya a pedirle perdón más tarde ttebayo.</p><p>―No, no ―negó el azabache con una gran sonrisa―. Te aseguro de que él te preparará una linda cena romántica para cuando llegues ―alentó palmeando la espalda del otro―. No dudes de que conozco bien a mi gemelo ―aseguró confiado.</p><p>―¡Entonces le prepararé un buen obsequio para esta noche! ―exclamó decidido levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia la puerta―. ¡Gracias, cuñado! ―agradeció antes de salir de la veterinaria rumbo a su casa para alistarse.</p><p>―De nada ―despidió Uchiha mientras revisaba su celular y enviaba un mensaje a su gemelo para responder su pregunta.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Copia amargada: Oye, ¿has visto a Naruto? Salió de casa muy enojado hace horas y no sé dónde está.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charasuke: Está conmigo coqueteándole a hombres y mujeres por dinero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Copia amargada: Estás mintiendo. El Dobe jamás haría una mierda así, a menos qué…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charasuke: ¿A menos qué? ¿Yo lo incite? Pues sí, estamos juntos luciendo trajecitos ajustados para un amplio público. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Copia amargada: Te voy a matar, imbécil.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charasuke: Oye, tú te burlaste de él. ¿Qué esperabas?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Copia amargada: No pensé que le afectaría tanto. ¿Y si me cancela la cena de hoy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charasuke: Tu novio irá esta noche a casa, asegúrate de prepararle una linda cena con mucho ramen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Copia amargada: ¿Comprar su perdón con comida? Estás loco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charasuke: No es comprar su perdón. Es mostrar espíritu navideño, ¿puedes hacer eso por una noche? No hablar de cosas malas y sólo disfrutar de la mutua compañía.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>El menor de los gemelos guardó su celular en el bolsillo tras dejarle aquel mensaje a su hermano. Estaba seguro de que era lo suficientemente listo para hacerle caso a su consejo. De nada servía que ambos hablaran, o más bien, se gritaran por una nimiedad como esa. No obstante, tampoco podían dejarse de hablar guardándose rencores. Lo mejor sería que ambos pasaran una agradable cena, se sintieran mejor con el otro y luego con calma se hablaran como personas civilizadas. Ese par de idiotas eran peores que él y Menma en plena discusión. Aun así, decidió dejar de pensar en ellos. Él ya puso su granito de arena para que se la pasaran bien esa noche buena. Lo demás dependía únicamente de ellos dos. Con cierto alivio por pensar en que su hermano estaba en la dirección correcta emprendió el camino de regreso para alistarse para su propia cena romántica con su novio.</p><p>Esa noche, en la casa de los Uzumaki se encontraban Menma y Charasuke pasando una agradable velada a solas. Algo de ambiente navideño y romántico para la joven pareja. Después de todo, habían acordado que Naruto iría con Sasuke a pasar esa noche en la mansión Uchiha, la cual tendrían también a solas. El matrimonio Uchiha salió a un viaje a las aguas termales junto a los Uzumaki. Un regalo de navidad adelantado que se dieron a ellos mismos. Ofrecieron a sus hijos acompañarlos, pero siendo una buena oportunidad para tener la casa a solas y pasarla en pareja, declinaron educadamente. Les costó un poco convencer a sus padres de que todo estaría bien e incluso insistieron a Itachi que los “cuidaría”. Cosa ridícula, ya que no eran niños como para necesitar ser vigilados por un adulto responsable. Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke y Menma veían a sus hermanos y parejas respectivamente, no culpaban a sus padres de querer una seguridad extra de que todo estaría bien. Aun así, Itachi confiaba en ellos y decidió pasar la cena con su propio novio y dejarlos a ellos hacer lo mismo. Con la única advertencia de que lo hicieran tío si iban a faltarle el respeto a casa ajena.</p><p>―Me sorprende que no pelearas con tu hermano para quedarte en la casa de tu familia para la cena ―comentó Menma preparando la mesa para la cena.</p><p>―No necesito pelear ―aseguró el azabache con una gran sonrisa―. Santa no me traería regalos si arruino mi buena obra del día peleando con mi hermano ―justificó saliendo de la cocina con un delantal puesto.</p><p>Menma soltó un suspiro al no poder distinguir si lo decía en serio o no. Aún tenía sus dudas de si Charasuke fingía creer en Santa para animar la festividad y apoyar a Naruto o si se trataba de que genuinamente su novio tenía problemas de madurez. Con aquel charlatán nunca estaba seguro de nada. A veces parecía tan serio y astuto y otras tan tonto e ingenuo. Si fingía esa inocencia ante las insinuaciones de Orochimaru cada vez que lo veía tendría que premiarlo por su habilidad. Ni siquiera él, que lo conocía desde hacía tantos años y era, ―se permitía presumir―, la persona que más le conocía, estaba seguro si era todo un teatro o una broma muy elaborada. Se acercó a su novio y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura del otro. Lo atrajo lentamente hacia su cuerpo y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del joven de cabellos ébanos.</p><p>―Tú siempre eres un niño travieso ―bromeó Menma siguiéndole el juego a su novio. Suponiendo que quizás sólo estaba haciendo algún juego de rol para alguna retorcida fantasía.</p><p>―¿Lo he sido? ―preguntó de manera pícara el joven de ojos negros mientras su boca comenzaba a mordisquear juguetonamente el mentón de su pareja.</p><p>―Por supuesto ―respondió el Uzumaki mientras reía por las cosquillas provocadas por esas mordidas tan inofensivas―. Creo que debería castigarte ―comentó con su mano derecha sujetando el cabello negro en la zona de la nuca.</p><p>―¿Te estás poniendo rudo conmigo? ―cuestionó divertido por lo agresivo que estaba siendo el otro―. O quizás estés celoso de que estuve regalándole rosas a todas mis koneko-chans durante el día ―jugó con las palabras relamiéndose los labios.</p><p>―No sabía de eso ―admitió el joven de ojos azules mostrándose ligeramente sorprendido―. Creo que te has ganado unas buenas nalgadas por ser un niño malo ―comentó mientras lo guiaba hacia el sofá.</p><p>Menma se dejó caer sentado llevándose consigo a su novio, quien se acomodó quedando sentado sobre la cintura del otro. Sus piernas ligeramente abiertas le daban cierta comodidad. Quedaba en “cierta” debido a que sentía el miembro viril de su novio endureciéndose bajo los ajustados pantalones. No se quejaba de tener un rato de intimidad con su novio. Pocas eran las veces en las que el otro iniciaba los juegos, pues Menma prefería verlo a él esforzándose por seducirlo. A veces maldecía que fuera tan bastardo de disfrutar verlo hacer tanto esfuerzo por unos cuantos mimos. Mas, pronto encontró que era divertido buscar con que sorprenderlo. Su ropa más ajustada, comidas como fresas y crema para caldear el ambiente. Apreciaba la libertad creativa que le daba su kitsune para poner los juegos. Después de todo, nunca se negó a ninguno. A veces presentía que su novio sólo era poco imaginativo, pero no le molestaba en absoluto.</p><p>―¿Acaso me quieres a cuatro contando cuantas me das? ―preguntó Charasuke dándole un húmedo beso a su novio.</p><p>―Será una por cada rosa que le dieras a una de tus koneko ―dijo serio siguiendo con el juego.</p><p>―¿Y si mejor te doy un beso por cada una de las que regalé? ―preguntó Uchiha dándole cortos besos en el rostro.</p><p>―Seguro terminaré lleno de baba ―bromeó el joven de ojos claros mientras sus manos acariciaban con cariño la espalda contraria.</p><p>―¿Insinúas que soy un baboso? ―interrogó sacando la lengua juguetonamente para lamer aquella mejilla trigueña con marquitas.</p><p>―Eres bueno lubricando con ella ―felicitó con una media sonrisa mientras atrapaba la lengua ajena en su boca para iniciar un largo beso.</p><p>Charasuke pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y estuvo más que complaciente en mimar a su huraña pareja. Uzumaki no era generalmente alguien tan ansioso por tener contacto íntimo, pero verlo vestido con aquel delantal mientras estaba manchado por algunos restos de comida, de alguna forma se le hizo sexy. Juró cortarse la lengua antes de revelarle a su pervertido novio que le excitaba verlo vestido así. Bien sabía que aquel idiota lo usaría todos los días si lo sabía. “<em>Ero Teme”.</em> Pensó frustrado mientras sus manos se aventuraban a explorar entre los pliegues de la ropa. Buscaba la zona donde iniciaba el pantalón para desabrochar su cinturón y deleitarse con lo demás. Uchiha alzó un poco las caderas para dejarle más fácil el acceso. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y a bajar el pantalón. Volvieron a besarse listos para quitarse el resto de la ropa, cuando un olor captó la atención del Uchiha.</p><p>―¿Hueles eso? ―preguntó el azabache suspirando al sentir los besos de su novio en su cuello.</p><p>―¿Tu excitación? ―cuestionó Uzumaki riendo al sentir sus dedos húmedos al rozar la zona de la ingle.</p><p>―No, lo otro ―comentó más serio antes de olfatear con mayor atención mientras se sentaba recto haciendo que su novio detuviera sus movimientos.</p><p>―¿Huele a humo? ―interrogó el chico teñido mientras prestaba atención a las inquietudes de su pareja.</p><p>―¡El ramen! ―gritó Charasuke alarmado levantándose de un sólo movimiento del sofá.</p><p>Debido a que sus pantalones estaban a medio bajar, al momento de intentar correr se tropezó con los mismos y cayó al suelo. Uzumaki negó con la cabeza mirando a su novio sin entender por qué no podía abrocharse los pantalones antes de salir corriendo. Se levantó preocupado por su cocina, pero mantuvo la calma. Apresurarse de forma descuidada como su amante sólo daría como resultado que le hiciera compañía besando el suelo. Evitó pisar a Charasuke y caminó a paso decidido hacia la cocina. Vio la olla que el otro dejó en el fuego haciendo un gran escándalo, pues la tapa temblaba y saltaba como si estuviera viva. Se acercó para apagarla, mas no contó con que su idiota novio se acercara con un florero lleno de agua. Uchiha le había quitado las flores dejándolas tiradas sin ningún cuidado por el suelo. Y a causa del humo no distinguía bien la extensión del fuego. Sólo dilucido entre el humo la fuente del fuego y arrojó el contenido del florero.</p><p>―¡No, idiota, espera! ―gritó Menma cuando se alertó de la presencia del azabache.</p><p>―Ya lo apagué, no te preocupes ―dijo orgullosamente Charasuke antes de que se oyera un pequeño sonido parecido al de una explosión.</p><p>―¡Cuidado! ―gritó Uzumaki antes de saltar sobre su novio para evitar que algo lo dañara.</p><p>―¿Qué sucedió? ―cuestionó el moreno mirándolo confundido desde debajo del cuerpo del otro.</p><p>―¡Estúpido! ―regañó el otro separándose un poco de su cuerpo para verlo cara a cara―. El ramen es una comida muy grasosa ―respondió mientras lo miraba con ganas de querer asesinarlo.</p><p>―Menma acaba de explotar tu cocina ―le recordó el joven de cabellos ébanos con cierto tono de regaño―. No es momento de preocuparte por tus calorías demás.</p><p>―Voy a… ―gruñó deseando matarlo por no entender sus palabras. intentaba decirle que el aceite y el agua no se mezclan. Por ello intentar apagar el fuego de la cocina con agua era contraproducente, pero su idiota novio no parecía estar para pensar racionalmente―. Mejor olvídalo ―suspiró con pesadez.</p><p>―¿Ahora qué cenaremos? ―cuestionó Charasuke con su estómago gruñendo de hambre.</p><p>―Sólo nos queda una opción…. ―suspiró nuevamente.</p><p>Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado a cenar tranquilamente en la mansión Uchiha. Todo estaba ordenado milimétricamente. El moreno tenía la idea de hacerle una velada perfecta a su amado novio para compensar el disgusto anterior que habían tenido. Se sintió apenado de haberlo hecho sentir mal. Si el rubio deseaba creer en Santa Claus no era quien para destruir su ilusión. Claro que le tomó tiempo tranquilizarse. En el ardid del momento se comportó de manera terca y se negaba a ceder a cualquier demanda del otro. Se sabía con la razón y por ello no iba a permitir que aquel idiota le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Mas, tras meditar con la cabeza fría las palabras de su gemelo, terminó arrepintiéndose. En esa fecha tan especial, lo último que quería era convertirse en un mal recuerdo para su novio. Ser el causante de arruinarle su festividad favorita le pesaba en la conciencia. Fue por eso que preparó platillos en abundancia queriendo alegrarlo y dejarlo más dispuesto a oír a sus disculpas. Era el plan perfecto. O lo era hasta que oyó que tocaban a su puerta.</p><p>―¿Invitaste a alguien, Dobe? ―preguntó Uchiha mirándolo con curiosidad.</p><p>―No ―negó el otro con la cabeza mientras terminaba de acomodar su propio plato en la mesa ayudándole a su novio―. Todos mis amigos la deben estar pasando junto a sus familias ttebayo ―explicó el joven de ojos azules sin ponerle mucho interés al asunto.</p><p>―¿Villancicos? ―cuestionó el moreno meditando si abrir o no la puerta―. Mejor ve a ver y si son niños queriendo cantar desafinadamente los echas sin mediar palabra ―instruyó revisando que al blondo no se le olvidara ningún cubierto en la mesa.</p><p>―¡Teme! ―replicó el joven de ojos claros mirándolo de mala manera―. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño? ―preguntó alzando los brazos antes de dejarlos caer con fuerza contra la mesa.</p><p>―Está en el horno cocinándose a fuego lento ―respondió refiriéndose al pavo que estaba a punto de culminar su cocción y el cual debía vigilar si no quería que se hiciera carbón.</p><p>―Eres un grinch ―murmuró Naruto mientras iba de malas hacia el frente para atender a los visitantes―. ¡Charasuke! ¡Menma! ―exclamó con sorpresa tras abrir la puerta―. ¿Qué les pasó? ―preguntó alarmado al verlos parados del otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>―Un pequeño incidente doméstico, cuñado ―contestó Charasuke riendo tontamente.</p><p>―¡Hizo explotar nuestra cocina! ―acusó de inmediato el mayor de los gemelos Uzumaki señalando a su novio.</p><p>―¡¡¿Qué?!! ―gritó el rubio haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar a la casa.</p><p>―Pequeño accidente doméstico ―recalcó Charasuke quitándose el abrigo arrojándolo sin cuidado hacia donde estaba el perchero―. Por eso vinimos aquí ―comentó dejándose caer en el sofá con toda la pereza que tenía―. ¿Qué hay de cenar? ―preguntó con diversión al ver a su hermano volviendo de la cocina.</p><p>―Nada para ti, idiota ―insultó Sasuke habiendo oído de lo sucedido―. No vas a venir de gorrón para fastidiar mi cena navideña con el Dobe ―acusó acercándose para sujetarlo por el cuello de la ropa.</p><p>―Pero también es mi casa y la cocina de Menma hizo “boom” en circunstancias desconocidas ―explicó de la manera más infantil posible para hacer compadecer a su hermano.</p><p>―Oh vamos, Teme ―pidió el rubio sonriendo mientras le sujetaba el brazo―. Dejemos que cenen con nosotros, somos familia después de todo ttebayo ―comentó el rubio mientras miraba a su gemelo―. Es noche de paz, noche de…</p><p>―Sexo ―completó Charasuke haciendo enrojecer a su cuñado.</p><p>―¡Voy a tirarte a la calle! ―advirtió el otro azabache dispuesto a arrojarlo a la calle sin mediar otra palabra.</p><p>―Ya, ya, me porto bien ―dijo el menor de los azabaches viendo a su gemelo con ojitos de cachorro triste, provocando que el agarre de Sasuke disminuyera hasta casi soltarlo―. Aunque me sorprende que andes de puritano con todas las cosas sucias y pervertidas que piensas hacerle a mi cuñado esta noche ―agregó imprudentemente haciendo que su gemelo lo sujetara con fuerza listo para arrojarlo a la calle.</p><p>Después de varias discusiones y peleas entre los cuatro finalmente llegaron a un “acuerdo de paz”. Una pequeña tregua para pasar una convivencia amena durante la cena. Luego todos brindarían, se felicitarían y a dormir. Charasuke y Naruto no se opusieron a esa propuesta, ya que estaban muy cansados por la colecta. Haber estado parados durante horas, más las preparaciones para la cena habían acabado con gran parte de la resistencia de ambos. Sin embargo, un inofensivo comentario bastó para animarlos de nuevo. Accidentalmente tocaron el tema de Santa Claus iniciando una discusión entre los cuatro llegando a una apuesta inesperada. Naruto y Charasuke ofrecieron hacer guardia durante toda la noche y atrapar a Santa Claus. Era algo ridículo, absurdo y sumamente… tonto. La vergüenza ajena en Sasuke y Menma en esos momentos era indescriptible, pero los dejaron con sus delirios. Qué hicieran lo que se les viniera en gana. Si querían pasar frío y sueño, pues bien. Ellos se irían a dormir y ya en la mañana se burlarían por lo idiotas que eran sus novios.</p><p>Naruto y Charasuke fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron a los otros irse a descansar. Sasuke fue a su propia habitación y Menma al cuarto de su pareja, sabiendo de antemano que estaría haciendo “guardia”.  Entretanto el blondo y el Uchiha menor se quedaron escondidos en una esquina de la sala. Todos en la casa se habían ido a dormir tras la cena. Así que el silencio reinaba en el lugar. Para asegurarse de no ser vistos, estuvieron manteniéndose camuflados. Como si estuvieran en una misión ninja hicieron su vigilancia. Iban a atrapar a Santa Claus en el acto y se asegurarían de demostrarles a sus novios que sí existía. Los harían tragarse sus palabras por dudar de ellos dos. Sin embargo, tras horas de esperar en silencio estaban muertos de aburrimiento. Siendo tan bulliciosos ambos era difícil soportar la quietud.</p><p>―Me estoy durmiendo ―dijo Naruto bostezando.</p><p>―Has silencio o Santa nos descubrirá ―advirtió Charasuke―. Recuerda lo que dice la canción " <em>Te observa cuando duermes</em><em>. </em><em>Te mira al despertar. No intentes ocultarte de él. Pues siempre te verá. Él sabe de ti”.</em></p><p>―Me siento acosado y avergonzado ttebayo ―confesó Uzumaki―. Espero que no vea todo el tiempo. Hay momentos en que no debe vernos ―exclamó ofendido de tener invadida su privacidad.</p><p>―¿Cuándo te tocas viendo las fotos de mi hermano o cuando hacen el amor? ―cuestionó descaradamente el moreno sin ocultar su pervertida sonrisa.</p><p>―¡Ambos! ―exclamó indignado.</p><p>―Bueno, yo siempre doy una oración cuando voy a hacer el amor con Menma ―explicó con calma mientras cerraba los ojos un momento como si se recreara en ese recuerdo en su mente.</p><p>―¿En serio? ―interrogó Naruto sorprendido por aquellas palabras.</p><p>―Claro siempre junto mis manos y digo "<em>gracias por la comida"</em> ―respondió Charasuke juntando las palmas de sus manos.</p><p>―¡Idiota! ―reclamó el rubio dándole un golpe con el puño en el hombro.</p><p>Siguieron discutiendo un rato hasta que volvieron a sumirse en el silencio para mantener su camuflaje. Mas, el estar en tanta quietud, aburridos y sobre todo cansados por la larga jornada, el sueño comenzó a vencerlos. Pronto se quedaron dormidos sentados en aquella esquina de la sala. Apenas era pasada la medianoche cuando unos pasos se hicieron oír. Con cautela y sigilo avanzaban, mas los jóvenes no despertaban. Tenían el sueño demasiado pesado para seguir alerta o percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Dos sombras se acercaron a ellos y los cubrieron con unas mantas para que no pasaran frío. Sasuke miró unos minutos a su pareja y luego de reojo observó a su cuñado cubriendo a su hermano, quien tenía la nariz y mejillas notablemente sonrosadas por el frío.</p><p>―Veo que has venido preparado ―susurró al notar como tenía un regalo pequeño en la mano―. ¿Dejarás que “Santa Claus” se lleve el crédito por tu obsequio? ―cuestionó el moreno intrigado.</p><p>―Lo mismo quisiera preguntarte ―contraatacó Menma señalando el árbol de navidad, debajo del cual reposaba un presente perfectamente envuelto―. Creí que querías “abrirles los ojos” y que maduraran de una vez ―comentó sabiendo de aquello.</p><p>―Creo que me importa más verlos sonreír ―confesó el mayor de los gemelos Uchiha―, pero dices una palabra de esto y le cuento a Charasuke cómo me pedías ayuda y consuelo cuando andaba con sus “<em>koneko-chans”</em> ―advirtió con seriedad.</p><p>―Bastardo ―rugió Uzumaki entre dientes al saberse chantajeado.</p><p>Quizás nunca sabrían si esos dos creían o no de verdad en esos cuentos infantiles, pero… era divertido pelear al respecto. Hacer apuestas, bromas y molestarse mutuamente. Si era para mantener esa vivacidad que tanto amaban en los idiotas a los que tanto querían, bien podían olvidarse de demostrar su punto. Al menos un poco más. No sabían cuántos años les restaban de verlos sonreír y anhelar con ilusión la llegada de aquel personaje típicamente navideño. No obstante, esa tradición era lo que hacía “mágicas” esas fechas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OWARI</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La parte de los incidentes de las mascotas con la pirotecnia es real. Hay videos y post de personas que reportaron como de manera malintencionada lastiman animales, es por eso que decidí incluirlo en el fic. Es más que nada un descargo de mi molestia tras leer a no una, sino varias personas denunciando a sus vecinos por destrozarle dañar de forma cruenta a sus mascotas. En el “TOP: Las 7 peores tragedias con fuegos artificiales en la historia” del canal de youtube sale un caso de un perro que lamentablemente murió al morder un cohete creyendo que era un juego. Basada en esos incidentes es que incluí estos breves párrafos al respecto. En el año 2020 en mi país se advirtió de que habrían multas en caso de usar pirotecnia (hubo de todas maneras, pero en menor cantidad) y los reportes de quemaduras tanto en humanos como denuncias de mascotas heridas se redujo un poco.</p><p>Video de dross: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vbk6fHSmRQg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>